Shall We?
by 17child-of-the-moon17
Summary: To this day, she still didn't know how or when she fell in love with him. Drabble series, GrimmjowxOrihime. Genres/rating may change in the future.
1. Under Water

Bleach and all characters found therein (c) Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>She remembers the first time she ever saw him.<p>

As she stepped forward, it was as if she was under water, her limbs moving sluggishly. She felt off-balance. This man was Kurosaki-kun's enemy. All of these people were.

And she had to fix this man, with his bright hair and electric eyes and deep scowl.

She called forth Ayame and Shun'ō, and felt the man's intense stare as she healed his arm and back, hoping that she'd earn the tiniest bit of his respect.

Grimmjow effectively woke her from her dazed state when he killed Luppi in the next instant.

* * *

><p>Prompt: Under Water<p>

Word Count: 100

This will be a drabble series, primarily GrimmjowxOrihime. Feel free to suggest prompts, either in sentence form or as one word.

Much love,

child_of_the_moon

XO


	2. Tattoo

Bleach and all characters found therein (c) Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>Orihime stared at the number six displayed proudly on Grimmjow's back as he stood arguing with her ad hoc caretaker, Ulquiorra (they never seemed to get along very well.)<p>

She stood demurely, hands clasped in front of her, and tuned out the argument, focusing instead on the tattoo. She wondered if every Espada had a tattoo like his; Grimmjow had said something about being the "Sexta Espada." If the Espada had numbered tattoos, did other hollows have them as well?

Were they painful? Or did they just show up? She pursed her lips in thought, and missed the look Grimmjow tossed over his shoulder as he left, one blue eyebrow raised as she continued to stare at his back (probably wondering what her major malfunction was.)

"Come, girl" Ulquiorra ordered without emotion, and she snapped her attention to the other Espada, thoughts of tattoos replaced by dull routine once again.

* * *

><p>Prompt: Tattoo<p>

Word Count: 150

Much love,

child_of_the_moon

XO


	3. Cocky

Bleach and all characters found therein (c) Tite Kubo

* * *

><p>She was always nervous walking beside Grimmjow. He had this way about him, the way he walked. His hands were in his pockets, stride long and steady, nose turned up <em>just<em> so (like everything was beneath him and he couldn't care less.)

And while his attitude seemed cocky, Orihime couldn't bring herself to get irritated or offended. He was confident, and that sort of belief in oneself was kind of admirable.

It was when he leveled a sneer at the unfortunate Numerós that would pass by that she would wake up and realize this man wasn't so admirable after all.

* * *

><p>Prompt: Cocky<p>

Word Count: 100

Much love,

child_of_the_moon

XO


	4. Scowl

Bleach and all characters found therein (c) Tite Kubo

* * *

><p>Sometimes he would come by when Ulquiorra wasn't around. "Orders," he'd say, and promptly lay back on her couch or stand at the doorway (scowling, always scowling.)<p>

She eventually stopped caring so much; his reiatsu was enough to discourage other arrancar from coming too close, and she had to admit that was much appreciated. She usually would stand by the window, staring up at the sky (it never changed.) Sometimes she'd sneak glances at him from behind her hair, trying to be stealthy (he always caught her.)

She noticed that despite his constant sour attitude, he really wasn't so bad.

* * *

><p>Prompt: Scowl<p>

Word Count: 100

Much love,

child_of_the_moon

XO


	5. Profile

Bleach and all characters found therein (c) Tite Kubo

* * *

><p>She sat and stared at him as he reclined on her couch. He had a really nice profile. The blue hair was kind of strange, but she had been picked on most of her childhood for having orange hair, so who was she to talk? From her view of his left side, she could see a strong jaw, high cheekbones and a straight nose.<p>

She imagined that if he wasn't a Hollow and didn't have that awful bone mask, he could be a model.

He caught her eye (there's that frown again) and grumbled, "The fuck you starin' at, woman?"

* * *

><p>Prompt: Profile<p>

Word Count: 100

Much love,

child_of_the_moon

XO


	6. Motorcycle

Bleach and all characters found therein (c) Tite Kubo

* * *

><p>Once she imagined him riding a motorcycle. Not one of those streamlined racing bikes, no: one of those big, mean-looking Harley-Davidson custom cruisers. That train of thought led to Grimmjow in leather, and she spent quite a while debating whether he'd look better in a leather bomber jacket or a leather vest. Eventually she decided that he'd look pretty striking either way, but then she slapped both hands to her cheeks in shock.<p>

"I was not just thinking that!" she cried in shock, wondering why in the world she'd ever consider Kurosaki-kun's enemy _attractive_.

Somewhere in Las Noches, Grimmjow sneezed.

* * *

><p>Prompt: Motorcycle<p>

Word Count: 100

Much love,

child_of_the_moon

XO


	7. Lost

Bleach and all characters found therein (c) Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>It took about twenty minutes of wandering through the maze-like halls of Las Noches for Orihime to realize she was lost. She knew she wasn't supposed to leave her room, but she had been <em>so<em> bored, and Tsubaki had been complaining endlessly about her sitting in one place and not at least _attempting_ to improve her situation. He'd said she needed to at least figure out the layout of the enemy's fortress, so she could help "that Kurosaki kid" when he came to rescue her.

So she'd snuck out, surprised at finding the door unlocked. And now she couldn't remember the number of turns she'd taken, let alone where those turns had been. Resolve fading, she paused to look around the vacant corridors. "Maybe I should ask for directions," she mumbled, chewing on her lower lip. Finding a hint of reiatsu she recognized, she knocked on one of the doors.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 150<p>

Prompt: Lost (from XBluexFlamingoX)

Thank you for the prompt! I'll gladly accept any suggestions other readers may have, so don't be afraid to tell me what you think a good prompt would be (either one-word or one-sentence.)

As always,

Much love,

child_of_the_moon

XO


	8. Found

Bleach and all characters found therein (c) Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>There was no response. So she knocked again and waited. She debated opening the door to see if anyone was actually inside, and eventually her need to get directions overpowered her moral compass and she grasped the handle.<p>

"The fuck do you think you're doin'?" a gruff voice questioned from directly behind her. Orihime let out a gasp and spun around to face the Sexta Espada.

"N-n-nothing!" she stuttered, one hand scratching behind her head in a nervous gesture. At his raised eyebrow, she corrected, "I, ah… got lost."

"Tch." Grimmjow turned and started walking away. "You comin' or not?"

* * *

><p>Word Count: 100<p>

Prompt: N/A

A special "thank you" goes out to my anonymous/not-signed-in reviewers. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story. :]

Much love,

child_of_the_moon

XO


	9. Tea

Bleach and all characters found therein (c) Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>The first time Aizen had invited Orihime to tea, she thought it might be a welcomed change to her daily routine. Sure, she got a choice of beverages with her "nutrients," as Ulquiorra so blandly called them, and oftentimes had tea; but she was always alone while she ate. Her semi-anticipation turned to dread as Ulquiorra guided her to where she would be "enjoying" her tea with Lord Aizen. Willing her fear not to show, she took a deep breath… and held back a small smile as she stepped into the room and found Grimmjow already seated, scowl in place.<p>

* * *

><p>Word Count: 100<p>

Prompt: Tea (from Bareerah123)

Keep reviewing and sending in prompts! Thank you for reading this story. :]

Much love,

child_of_the_moon

XO


	10. Floor

Bleach and all characters found therein (c) Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>Orihime often found herself wishing there was more for her to do as soon as Ulquiorra left her alone. She would end up going into a daze, staring at the impossibly high ceiling, the hopelessly white walls, or the endlessly spotless stone floor. One day she thought that maybe things would look more interesting from a different perspective, and ever since she had found new ways to look at the ceiling, walls and floor.<p>

Grimmjow walked in on her once while she was upside down on her couch, staring at the floor.

She promptly fell on her head.

He cackled.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 100<p>

Prompt: Floor (Bareerah123)

Thank you for the prompts, Bareerah! If anyone else would like to send in some prompts, I'd be super appreciative. :]

Also, I was thinking earlier that every tenth chapter should be a long one (like 500+ words) but, as you can see, I didn't do that. What do you think? Should I make every 15th? 16th? 20th? chapter longer? Or should they all stay within the 100-200 word range?

Thanks for your input!

Much love,

child_of_the_moon

XO


	11. White

Bleach and all characters found therein (c) Tite Kubo

* * *

><p>Orihime was quickly growing tired of the color white. White clothes, white walls, white floors, unnaturally white lights… And the funny thing was that the color was supposed to represent purity, and – let's face it – this operation Aizen was running was far from pure. White was supposed to symbolize light, but she only ever felt the darkest of feelings here in Las Noches. That dark feeling of a never-ending downward spiral was always haunting her, lurking beneath the surface even when she managed to find those rare moments of happiness.<p>

She closed her eyes, the blackness reminding her of Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 100<p>

Prompts: White, Light – Bareerah123

Thank you once again for all of the prompts, Bareerah! They were excellent. :] And also thank you to all the others who've suggested prompts; they're written down on my desktop, waiting to be added to this story. Once again, please continue to send them in! I'll accept both one-word and one-sentence prompts. And thank you for reading and reviewing!

As always, much love,

child_of_the_moon

XO


	12. Window

Bleach and all characters found therein (c) Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>She seldom talked when Ulquiorra came to her room. She usually just sat and stared out the window, more so during the first several days of her captivity. She liked to think that perhaps her refusal to cooperate or interact with her captor would invoke some sort of response in him, but he was never anything more than nihilistic and – she had to admit – boring. Aside from his threats to hook her up to an IV for nourishment and his jibes that her precious friends wouldn't stand a chance if they chose to rescue a traitor such as herself, he rarely said anything to her.<p>

Orihime sighed, as she always did, when he closed the door behind him after setting a tray of ambiguous rations on her small table. He was always so longwinded with his threats, she thought. Wouldn't it have been easier to say, 'eat it, or else'?

* * *

><p>Word Count: 150<p>

Prompt: Window – Bareerah123 (thank you!)

Please continue to send in prompts! One-word and one-sentence prompts are both greatly appreciated. :] I do have other sources, but I love to see what you readers come up with. Thank you for the kind reviews!

Much love,

child_of_the_moon

XO


	13. Escape

Bleach and all characters found therein (c) Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>The longer she was in Las Noches, the more Orihime feared for her friends' safety. This wasn't just some break-in, rescue the girl and get out sort of thing. Ulquiorra had made it painfully clear that there was no way her friends would survive were they to come and attempt a rescue. She actually began to hope that they wouldn't come at all, that they'd just forget about her and concentrate on beating Aizen.<p>

The longer she sat in her room with the Espada roaming about and letting loose their bloodlust and dangerous auras, the less she focused on escape.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 100<p>

Prompt: Escape – Pantaloons1 (thank you!)

Keep sending in prompts! I'm loving them and they're really helping me out. :]

Much love,

child_of_the_moon

XO


	14. Falling

Bleach and all characters found therein (c) Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>Orihime was… well, she didn't know quite what she was feeling. She knew what she <em>wasn't<em> feeling, and that was happy. It was as if the walls around her were sucking out all of her positive emotions, like she was falling into a deep, dark abyss.

She caught a flash of electric blue out of the corner of her eye, and whirled to see Grimmjow leaning against the far wall. She fiddled under his gaze for a few infinite moments before he turned and opened the door.

"Field trip," he called over his shoulder as he retreated down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 100<p>

Prompt: Falling – Aiko110 (thank you!)

Alright, enough of the heavy for a little while. ;] Cuter moments ahead, me hearties. Keep sending in those prompts!

Much love,

child_of_the_moon

XO


	15. Kitchen

Bleach and all characters found therein (c) Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>Of all the places Orihime half-expected Grimmjow to lead her (a torture chamber, dungeons, Aizen's throne room, etc.), the kitchen most certainly wasn't one of them. She stood frozen in the doorway for a few moments, taking in the (surprise, surprise) pristine white… well, everything. White tile floors, white walls, white cabinets, white countertops and appliances...<p>

She nearly jumped out of her skin when Grimmjow leaned over her shoulder and said, "You goin' in or are you just gonna stand there, woman?"

She stuttered an affirmative as he brushed past her to sit on a bar stool.

"Get cooking."

"R-right!"

* * *

><p>Word Count: 100<p>

Prompt: Kitchen

Thanks for the kind reviews and prompt suggestions! Keep sending them in - I'll get to each of them eventually!

As always,

Much love,

child_of_the_moon

XO


	16. Climb

Bleach and all characters found therein (c) Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>When she crossed the threshold of the kitchen, Orihime headed straight for the refrigerator to take stock of whatever was in there. Next she pawed through the various drawers and cupboards she could reach, and sifted through the utensils and boxed goods she found there. Every space was fully stocked with foods from all around the world. Looking around in an attempt to locate cabinets she'd overlooked, she spotted one just out of reach.<p>

She thought about asking Grimmjow, but thought better of it since he was glaring at her.

She climbed atop the counter and opened the cabinet herself.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 100<p>

Prompt: Climb – XBluexFlamingoX (thank you!) Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions! Keep the prompts coming!

Much love,

child_of_the_moon

XO


	17. Ingredient

Bleach and all characters found there (c) Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Grimmjow-san?" Orihime asked, cradling a can of red bean paste.<p>

She took his glare as permission to continue. "Why is there so much food here? I thought hollows didn't eat?"

Grimmjow huffed and propped his head up with one hand while the other toyed with a salt shaker. "It's not like we _can't_ eat. Mostly this shit's for Aizen and his Shinigami buddies."

"Do _you_ eat?"

He quirked a brow at her. "When I feel like it."

Orihime rooted through the contents of the refrigerator before emerging with some melon slices and half a bowl of vanilla pudding. Grimmjow glared balefully at the ingredients Orihime had gathered and set on the island counter across from him.

"What do you like to eat, Grimmjow-san?" she asked, a small smile on her face as she prepared her meal.

He sneered. "Annoying girls who don't know when to shut the fuck up."

* * *

><p>Word Count: 150<p>

Prompt: Ingredient

Much love,

child_of_the_moon

XO


	18. Boredom

Bleach and all characters found therein (c) Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>She wasn't quiet for long, and she semi-doubted Grimmjow would actually <em>eat<em> her if she spoke again. After taking a bite of her meal, she asked, "Why doesn't Ulquiorra-san let me eat anything aside from that _gruel _when there are so many other things to eat here?"

Grimmjow snorted. "Because he's a sadistic bastard."

Orihime frowned. "Why did you bring me here and let me eat this?"

He smirked. "Because _I'm_ a sadistic bastard. And I'm bored. Pissing that emo prick off is the only pastime available right now for me."

Orihime blinked slowly. "O-oh. I guess that makes sense…"

* * *

><p>Word Count: 100<p>

Prompt: Boredom – Pantaloons1 (thank you!) Keep sending in those prompts, everyone! It's great to see the ideas you all have. :]

As always,

Much love,

child_of_the_moon

XO


	19. Blood

Bleach and all characters found therein (c) Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>Orihime was in the process of cutting up some celery as desert when the knife slipped and she nicked her thumb. She barely registered the pain at first, and then she saw the bright beads of red sliding off the tip of her thumb onto the green celery. "Ah…!" she cried, and the pain started shooting up her wrist like bolts of electricity.<p>

"Ah! Ow!" she hissed, dropping the knife and waving her uninjured hand around frantically.

The next thing she knew, her hand was being held under cool water and Grimmjow was muttering over her shoulder an irritated, "Idiot."

She was frozen in shock, staring at Grimmjow's huge hand holding hers beneath the stream from the faucet. Her brain nearly went into overdrive when he (almost but not quite) gently patted her hand dry with a towel and wrapped a bandage around her thumb.

"T-thank you," she whispered.

"Tch."

* * *

><p>Word Count: 150<p>

Prompt: Blood – Aiko110 (Thank you!) Keep sending in those prompts, my lovelies! You're the best!

Much love,

child_of_the_moon

XO


	20. Heart

Bleach and all characters found therein (c) Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>Orihime was never one to stand up for herself. She was meek, humble and kind-hearted, and consequently she'd found she was easily taken advantage of. She'd been raised to be understanding and tolerant of others, so she always managed to turn the other cheek when someone picked on her at school or yelled at her or gave her weird looks for her appearance. Throw her friends into the mix, however, and she wouldn't hesitate to stand up for them. It was rare that she would feel the need to tell someone off, though, given who her friends actually were.<p>

When Ulquiorra came into her room seemingly just to tell her how worthless and weak her friends were, she found she had a terribly difficult time coming up with civil words to politely disagree with her captor.

Ulquiorra just stared emotionlessly at her for what seemed to be an eternity before he said, "And what right do you, a traitor, have to be calling these people your friends?"

Her eyes widened in shock and she felt a prickling sensation behind her eyes, a telltale sign of tears forming and preparing to fall.

"I…" she floundered, her heart caught in her throat and her stomach somewhere in the vicinity of her feet. However much she hated to admit it, Ulquiorra seemed to have a point.

Sensing her growing despair, Ulquiorra continued. "You left them of your own free will. You've pledged the entirety of your existence to Lord Aizen. What 'friend' would do such a thing?"

"I… I did it for them…" she whispered, tears clouding her vision. Her chest suddenly felt too tight.

"This is so typical of humans; rationalizing their decisions to make themselves feel better. In reality, you abandoned them because you feared for your own safety. They know this, and because of this they won't come for you. You will die here when Lord Aizen no longer has any use for you. You will die alone, and your 'friends' will not care. Why should they worry themselves over a traitor?"

Orihime sunk to the ground as he turned to leave, her lips trembling and her hands lying limply on the cold tiles on either side of her folded legs. She watched listlessly as Ulquiorra turned his head and spoke to someone outside her doorway before he walked in the opposite direction.

'He's right,' she thought, the words repeating in her head and echoing like a mantra.

She barely registered as Grimmjow caught the door before it swung shut and strolled in as if he owned the place. A small part of her mind was telling her to stop crying, but she couldn't bring herself to care enough.

She didn't even flinch when he slammed the door shut.

Grimmjow walked up to her crumpled form and stood staring down at her; she could almost feel his eyes boring into the top of her head.

"Get up."

Orihime blinked, watching two perfectly round droplets of water land on her lap, adding to the slowly growing wet spot.

"I said, get up," Grimmjow growled, his voice low and dangerous.

She wondered if he'd go away if she just ignored him.

Suddenly, one big hand was clenched in the fabric of the front of her dress and she was being held up against a wall. Before she had a chance to groan in pain, she was brought down to his eyelevel and he was inches away from her face. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you, woman," he snarled, teeth flashing and eyes narrowed angrily. "You hear me?"

Her eyes were wide, and her hands ceased their clawing at his wrist. She found it hard to breath, let alone reply to him. She did her best to nod an affirmation.

"Good." Grimmjow set her back on her feet, but didn't let go of her dress, instead leaning over her and slapping his other hand against the wall by her ear. "Now pay attention," he began, keeping eye contact and clenching his fist tighter around the fabric he was holding. "Remember how I said pissing that emo bitch off is the only fun I have around here?"

Orihime nodded, staring into Grimmjow's electric eyes with renewed fear, wondering what he was getting at and why he had her pinned to the wall.

"Well I like having fun, and there are only a few ways that I've found to _really_ make that emotionless bastard freak. One of them is fucking his plans up. So don't misunderstand what I'm about to tell you and start thinking I give two shits about you, got that?"

She nodded again, brows furrowing slightly in confusion.

"All that shit that prick just said to you? Forget it. He's poking at your weak spots and trying to break you. Do you understand what I'm saying? He wants you to suffer here and lose every last scrap of hope you have until you're broken and you lose all will to fight. That's how _he_ has fun."

Her brow furrowed further, her puzzlement increasing. What was Grimmjow trying to accomplish by telling her this? As far as she was concerned, she was already "broken" after what Ulquiorra had told her. Why would Grimmjow try to keep her from losing hope?

"You're still not getting it," he grumbled, closing his eyes and swiping his free hand through his hair before stuffing his fist into his pocket.

"Why did you come here?" he asked, eyes fixing on hers once again as he loosened his hold on her dress slightly to allow her to speak.

"Ulquiorra—" she began, only to be cut off by a low growl.

"Wrong. You didn't come here just because of that prick. _Why_ did you come here?" he asked again.

She frowned. "I… for my..." she paused, trying to think of the right word for her precious people after everything Ulquiorra had said to her. Would 'friends' still be a word she could use as a traitor?

"Your friends, right? You came here to do the only thing you thought you _could_ do in order to protect your friends. What Ulquiorra said about you being a traitor isn't true."

Orihime's chest constricted a little. "But I _am_ a traitor!" she cried, the deepest doubts of her heart coming forth in a burst of emotion. "I left them instead of standing my ground! I didn't fight him, I just left. What kind of friend am I, if I'd just leave my friends simply because I was told to?" The tears started coming again, slowly building up and then sliding down her cheeks to land on Grimmjow's fist still scrunched in the fabric of her white uniform.

He huffed, looked to the side, and passed his free hand over his face before bringing his narrowed gaze back to her own wide eyes. "If you tell anyone about me getting all sentimental and shit, I'll kill you – Aizen's orders be damned."

He removed his fist from her dress front and instead pushed her harder against the wall with a hand to her shoulder. Her hands returned to her sides and his free hand came up and poked her in the center of her chest; Orihime began to wonder if he was going to kill her despite the fact that she hadn't had a chance to tell anyone anything yet. When he spoke next, his voice was deeper, quieter and less menacing.

"You humans are always going on and on about 'the heart this' and 'the heart that' and shit. It's an organ, and if I ripped it out of your chest it's not like I'd see emotions squirting out of it. But you humans seem to think emotions and feelings come from here," he said, jabbing his finger roughly against her sternum. "So when you made the decision to come to Las Noches with that bastard, did you feel like a traitor in here? Were you feeling hate or resentment toward those punks you call your friends?"

Her eyes widened, and her tears slowed to a stop as she realized Grimmjow had a point. She slowly shook her head as everything he'd said to her started making sense.

She wasn't a traitor, she loved her friends.

"Ulquiorra's trying to get under that pretty skin of yours, kid. If you had any brains you'd see his plans for what they are and you wouldn't give a flying fuck what he says. He's planning to break you, and since I'm a contrary son of a bitch, I'm not gonna let him," he said, his customary sardonic smirk forming and his furrowed brows returning. "You give in to him, and I'll kick your scrawny ass, got it?"

She nodded, a small smile turning the corners of her mouth up as Grimmjow let go of her shoulder and shoved both hands into his pockets. His eyes flickered to her hands as they twitched slightly, and Orihime had to stop herself from throwing her arms around him in a fierce hug.

Grimmjow's smirk dropped and his eyes narrowed again. "Hug me, woman, and I blow a fuckin' cero through your head." With that, he turned and sauntered out of her room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Orihime giggled, and her smiled remained in place for hours as she reflected over all Grimmjow had said. In his own gruff and surly way, he'd been encouraging her and lifting her hopes, mending the cracks that were forming in her heart from all the doubts Ulquiorra had planted.

Perhaps Grimmjow wasn't so terrible after all.

Orihime's smile widened.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 1600<p>

Prompt: Heart

So there's your long chapter, as requested. It kind of flowed weirdly for me, so if y'all guys have questions or anything don't be afraid to ask. I figured every tenth chapter should be 500+ words so from here one, that's the plan. :] Thanks for all the positive feedback, guys and gals! I'm loving the reviews, and thanks for all of the prompts. Please, keep sending those in! I'm planning for this to be a long story, so the more prompts, the better.

Much love,

child_of_the_moon

XO


	21. Tight

Bleach and all characters found therein (c) Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>Orihime hated her Espada uniform. While it was flattering and made her look somewhat like a princess, it was awfully tight. She pretended not to notice when some of the male arrancar (and, truthfully, a few females as well) would openly ogle her chest. It was uncomfortable for her when she had to walk down a crowded hallway on her way to tea with Aizen, or when Ulquiorra escorted her to the lavatory for her bath. There were always a few who'd wolf-whistle and leer at her as she passed by.<p>

However, she didn't terribly mind those long treks when it was Grimmjow who chaperoned her. His death glares were more than enough to avert the stares of the other arrancar and send them scurrying away. She found that these walks were one of the few times that she truly enjoyed (and was thankful for) Grimmjow's aggressive and cocky attitude.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 150<p>

Prompt: Tight - Nypsy (thank you!)

Keep sending in those prompts, my lovely readers! I'm loving the reviews and the ideas you're all having. :] (Sorry for the long-ish absence, btw.)

Much love,

child_of_the_moon

XO


	22. Height

Bleach and all characters found therein (c) Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>Orihime wasn't short, but she wasn't especially tall either. She sometimes liked to imagine she was secretly an Amazonian princess when she was around friends who were shorter than her. (Of course, she was also secretly part robot, shot laser beams out of her eyes and had super robot strength, but that's a whole other story.) While she wasn't too much taller than average, she felt like an ant whenever she was standing next to Grimmjow, who towered over her.<p>

She found she had a terribly hard time pretending to be a half-robot, half-Amazonian princess whenever she was around him.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 100<p>

Prompt: Height – YKT (Thank you!)

Sorry for the late update, guys. I was at Anime Boston this weekend, and up until the trip I'd been working on my cosplay, and up until now I've been recovering. xD Thanks for being so patient!

As always,

Much love,

child_of_the_moon

XO


	23. Chivalry

Bleach and all characters found therein (c) Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>Orihime huffed under the awkward weight of her food tray and pitcher of lemonade. Grimmjow was several paces ahead of her, and whenever she had to pause to get a better grasp of the tray or pitcher, he turned and glared or grumbled a brusque "hurry up, woman!"<p>

'Whoever said that chivalry is dead,' Orihime thought solemnly, 'has obviously never met _him_. He mutilated chivalry, pushed it in front of a speeding subway train, and proceeded to blast it to smithereens with his cero.'

Then her foot snagged on the hem of her skirt, and the only thing keeping her (and her food) upright was Grimmjow, who held her up with his hands bracing her shoulders. When she peeked up at him through her eyelashes, she couldn't help the blush that came at his smirk and the slight shake of his head.

_Maybe _chivalry was lying in a hospital somewhere.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 150<p>

Prompt: Chivalry - YKT (Thank you for your prompts, and also your awesome review!)

Great prompts, to those who've given them! I'm loving all of your suggestions! Keep sending them in, and I hope to get to each prompt eventually. :]

In response to anonymous reviewers/those who've not signed in: Thank you, and I'm so glad you've enjoyed this story so far!

And as far as my Anime Boston trip: I had a TON of fun, despite a couple creepers, and I cosplayed as Fem!Grimmjow. It was my first time cosplaying, but I'm really pleased with how everything turned out (I totally got to punch Ichigo, btw). If anyone would like links, hopefully these will work:

Me with Pain (LOVE): http:/ / jennifibber . deviantart . com /art/Pain-and-Fem-Grimmjow-Anime-Boston-2012-295086512 (minus the spaces)

3 Grimmjows, 1 Luppi (also LOVE): http:/ / summermacpherson . deviantart . com /art/Anime-Boston-2012-101-295328239 (no spaces)

Long author's note is long. xD Sorry about that.

Much love, all!

child_of_the_moon

XO


	24. Butterfly

Bleach and all characters found therein (c) Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>Orihime was dreaming, and surprisingly it was a good dream for once. She was in a field on a warm, sunny day and a soft breeze was toying with her long hair. There were flowers of every color surrounding her as she drove around, the tracks of her robotic lower half leaving a path of crushed grass and flower stems. She had a strong feeling she was creating a pretty epic crop circle, if she did say so herself (which she did).<p>

A little pink butterfly flew in front of her face just then, and she watched as it fluttered to a stop a few feet from her, landing on a purple dandelion.

Suddenly a giant blue cat came out of nowhere and pounced on the unsuspecting butterfly, crushing the delicate pink wings beneath long, razor-sharp claws.

She woke to Grimmjow glaring at her from the end of the couch.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 150<p>

Prompt: Butterfly – Barrerah123 (thank you!)

Sorry about the long wait, guys/gals. Been bitten by the Lack'o'Creativity bug. Well, that's not entirely true. Any creative bursts were used up with drawing for a little while. Also, been watching The Vampire Diaries and Doctor Who like it's nobody's business. Warning: I'm a rabid Klaus fangirl. Something 'bout them bad boys. ;]

Keep sending in those prompts, my lovelies!

Much love,

child_of_the_moon

XO


	25. Pounding

Bleach and all characters found therein (c) Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Orihime cried, watching in utter horror as the tray she was carrying was knocked from her hands and fell all over the back of Grimmjow's uniform.<p>

"Oh, sorry," apologized a very unapologetic Gin, serpentine smile in place and eyes opened a crack. "I only meant to grab the tray; it seemed so heavy for poor Orihime-chan."

Orihime fidgeted frantically, her brain running swiftly over the possible (bloody) outcomes of this situation, only to freeze as Grimmjow slowly turned around.

Glaring at Gin, he bent down and grabbed the tray, his hair brushing Orihime's fingers. She blinked at the softness and her heart started pounding as he straightened and watched her face for a moment before he smirked.

"Come on," he muttered, walking back toward the kitchen, and Orihime quickly followed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him send a one-fingered salute back towards Gin, who grinned.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 150<p>

Prompt: Pounding – Nypsy (thank you!)

I keep writing and then realize I've gone way over the 100 word count, so instead of cutting back really far, I just cut back to 150. Not that anyone's complaining. ;] lol

Keep sending in those prompts if you guys think of any! I have a ton, but I love hearing what you guys think would be cool.

Much love,

child_of_the_moon

XO


	26. Mustard

Bleach and all characters found therein (c) Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry," Orihime offered in a small voice. "It's obvious Gin deliberately spilled my tray, but <em>why?<em>"

Grimmjow shrugged as he pushed open the kitchen doors. "Hell if I know. Make yourself another tray."

Orihime got to work preparing another dinner for herself, but her mind wandered as she worked. Why had Gin tossed her tray out of her hands? Why had Grimmjow done nothing in retaliation? Why did her heart pound when he was so close?

She put away the mustard and blinked.

Grimmjow, tray in hand, was headed out the door. "Come on."

"Ah, right! Thank you!"

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>Word Count: 100<p>

Prompt: Mustard – Bareerah123 (thank you!)

Well aren't you lucky? Two updates in one night. Somebody pinch me, I must be dreaming! On second thought, please don't... lol

P.S. Did anyone else catch on to Gin's game? ;]

Much love, all!

child_of_the_moon

XO


	27. Respect

Bleach and all characters found therein (c) Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>Orihime fidgeted nervously under Aizen's half-lidded gaze, her head bowed and eyes fixated on her twiddling thumbs. Aizen was discussing battle tactics with Tousen and one of the Espada, though his stare remained fixed on her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when he spoke directly to her.<p>

"Miss Inoue, I've noticed you've been spending more time with Grimmjow lately," he began, and she froze as she immediately thought up explanations. But why should she have to…?

She nodded.

"I trust he is treating you with respect?"

Orihime looked up for the first time, locking gazes with Aizen. "Ah, well… he's not _dis_respectful, per se… Um…" she trailed off, trying to stay honest but not paint Grimmjow as the villain she'd originally thought him to be.

Aizen chuckled. "I see. Ulquiorra will be back tomorrow. You may return to your room."

Orihime's heart sunk. Back to gruel and gloom.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 150<p>

Prompt: Respect

Keep sending in those prompts if you think of any!

Much love,

child_of_the_moon

XO


	28. Relief

Bleach and all characters found therein (c) Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>The silence in Orihime's room was beyond awkward as Ulquiorra stood by her door and stared intently at her. Every few minutes Orihime would glance at him from the corner of her eyes to see if he'd looked away, but every time it was the same, detached, cold emerald stare that always so unnerved her.<p>

'I _will not_ speak to him,' she chanted inwardly, stomping down on her characteristic urge to lessen the oppressive silence that covered the room in a thick, uneasy blanket.

As soon as the door closed behind him, she let out a pent-up sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 100<p>

Prompt: Relief - Nypsy (thank you~!)

Also, in response to reviewer **girlofeverycolor**: No, I don't think 'Grimmy' would be a well-received nickname. xD (And thank you for reviewing!)

My lovely readers/reviewers: you all rock my world. ;]

Much love,

child_of_the_moon

XO


	29. Sunshine

Bleach and all characters found therein (c) Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>Orihime woke early one morning to a niggling feeling that the day ahead of her was going to be a bit better than the last week had been. Sending up a silent prayer, she opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. A ceiling which, according to her recollections, had never been quite so blue and… Oh.<p>

"Rise and shine," growled a rather smug-looking Grimmjow.

Orihime smiled. Grimmjow showing up was like a ray of sunshine; a big, volatile, blue ray of sunshine.

Well, if she were honest with herself, he was more like lightning.

She had always loved thunderstorms.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 100<p>

Prompt: Sunshine – Nypsy (thank you!)

It's that time again: next chapter is gonna be a long one, m'dears! Keep those reviews rolling in. ;]

Much love,

child_of_the_moon

XO


	30. Wasted

Bleach and all characters found therein (c) Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>Orihime and Grimmjow were in the kitchen again, Orihime fixing herself a meal (or at least, that's what she called it; Grimmjow vowed never to try her culinary creations), and Grimmjow casually going through cabinets to pass the time.<p>

"Which do you think would go better with this?" she asked, holding up two small cans of gravy. "Turkey gravy, or beef gravy?"

Grimmjow glanced over his shoulder as he reached above his head into one of the cabinets near the refrigerator. Personally, he didn't think either gravy would go well with leek pancakes and maple walnut ice cream, but he somehow managed to keep the bile that was rising up his throat from spewing out of his mouth.

He turned back around to look at what he'd pulled down and shrugged. "I'm not eatin' it. Don't make any difference to me."

Orihime turned around and held the cans up in front of her meal. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try both," she said with a smile, and proceeded to open both cans, mix the contents in a bowl and set them in the microwave to warm them up.

Grimmjow most certainly didn't gag at that. At least, not outwardly.

Orihime glanced around his arm at the glass jug he was holding and asked, "What's that? It looks like juice."

Spotting an opportunity for fun that _wasn't_ entirely related to Ulquiorra, he turned it so the label was facing away from her. "This? Uh, it's sour apple… juice. It's pretty strong though. You might like it, though." He gave her a sidelong glance. "Wanna give it a try?"

Tilting her head to the side, Orihime frowned thoughtfully. "Why not. It sounds interesting. I'll go grab some cups and put them on the tray."

Grimmjow grinned.

* * *

><p>Orihime was on her second cup of Grimmjow's sour apple juice, and she was really starting to feel quite fuzzy and wobbly. He was right: it was quite strong. Her nose had wrinkled at first when she sniffed at her full glass, but after some coaxing, she found that it went down easier after a while. It was warm and burned her throat a little at first. Now she was warm all over, and couldn't seem to stop smiling at the most random things.<p>

She reached for her fork, but dissolved into a fit of giggles when she realized that her hand was a good foot away from its destination.

Grimmjow's voice seemed to come to her from a distance, as if through a tunnel, and it took her a while to register that he was asking what she found so hilarious.

She fell over onto her back as she craned her neck to look for him, (and, of course, started laughing harder). "Hi!" she chirped, and giggled again.

He shook his head (or at least, she _thought_ he shook his head; the whole room was kind of spinning already, so she couldn't be sure). "You're such a lightweight, kid," he snorted, finishing the contents of his third glass of the sour apple vodka. "Then again, you _are_ human. Probably never been shitfaced before, huh?"

"Grimmjow!" Orihime admonished, and proceeded to slur, "Tha's a bad word!"

He chuckled. "Ulquiorra's gonna have a hell of a fun time cleaning up after you tomorrow."

Orihime just stared at him (and his twins that popped up next to him), and after a while opened her mouth to boldly state, "You're hands'm, y'know? Oops!" She clapped a hand sloppily over her mouth. "Why'd I say tha'? I was 'sposed to jus' think it!"

Grimmjow's face went blank. Grabbing her glass from her, he stacked up her dishes and picked up the tray. "You've had enough. Might be a good idea to…" He looked over his shoulder at the sound of a slight gag. "Ah, shit."

Several long, long minutes of heaving later, Orihime was tucked in on her couch, and Grimmjow was making sure she had something nearby to vomit into if she woke up again before Ulquiorra returned. He glanced over his shoulder before he closed the door behind him and huffed. "Handsome, huh?"

* * *

><p>Word Count: 687<p>

Prompt: Wasted – XBluexFlamingoX (thanks!)

Not entirely pleased with this one. But with the distractions going on right now (boyfriend and Skyrim, namely [eheh, sorry, can't help myself!]), it's the best I can do. Figured Orihime is so innocent, not knowing what she's drinking and trusting the word of someone else, it's mostly in character. ^^;

In any case, thank you for the support and the reviews! I love you all. :] Check out my profile to see where you can follow me on Twitter and deviantART for updates on progress and whatnot.

As always,

Much love,

child_of_the_moon

XO


	31. Hangover

_I'm so sorry for the long wait! Another chapter to follow shortly, and hopefully some more tomorrow or Thursday._

_Bleach and all characters found therein (c) Tite Kubo._

* * *

><p>Orihime was having a <em>very<em> long morning.

At first, she thought the splitting headache and intense vomiting were due to something she ate the night before. Perhaps the ice cream and the gravies didn't get along well in her tummy? Or maybe it was the leek pancakes?

"…_never been shitfaced before…"_

Her mouth made a little round "o" in horror with her teacup halfway to her lips at the realization that _perhaps_ the sour apple juice was just a _tad_ alcoholic.

She missed Aizen trailing off in his "your friends will die" speech and his slightly puzzled expression.

Grimmjow didn't.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 100<p>

Prompt: Hangover – Rai (thank you!)

Chapter 32 will be up shortly!

Much love,

child_of_the_moon

XO


	32. Eye-Candy

_Bleach and all characters found therein (c) Tite Kubo._

* * *

><p>"Do you think that loser Kurosaki is handsome?" Grimmjow asked loudly as he barged into Orihime's room.<p>

Orihime promptly choked on her (non-alcoholic) apple juice.

"Well?" Grimmjow growled as he sprawled comfortably on the couch.

Orihime, wide-eyed and blushing, attempted to get ahold of her scattered thoughts.

"Well… Y-yes, I find… Kurosaki-kun… attractive," she answered timidly.

A rather long and uncomfortably awkward silence ensued as Grimmjow mulled her confession over and Orihime tried not to have a heart attack.

Grimmjow jumped up and strolled out the door, closing it loudly behind him and leaving Orihime rather dazed and quite confused.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 100<p>

Prompt: Eye-candy - Nypsy (thank you!)

Follow me on twitter for updates on statuses and whatnot! jennifibber, username child_of_the_moon

Much love, and keep those reviews coming, darlings!

child_of_the_moon

XO


	33. Killing Time

_Bleach and all characters found therein (c) Tite Kubo._

* * *

><p>"Grimmjow," Orihime asked after seating herself on the floor in front of the couch. "Why do you keep visiting me?"<p>

Grimmjow stirred from his lounging position on the couch to glare at the back of her head. "First off, woman, I'm not visiting you. I'm killing time. Visiting would imply that I like you. I don't like you." Orihime tried not to wince at this.

"Secondly, what makes you think you're interesting enough to visit? You're some half-wit human who happens to have healing abilities. Nothing special about you," he grumbled, and Orihime had an odd feeling he was assuring himself. Of what, she couldn't tell.

She held onto that feeling, rather than focusing on his words. "Okay, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow huffed and laid back, glare still in place and eyes faraway. He got up and left a few minutes later, frown in place, with a curt, "I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>Word Count: 150<p>

Prompt: Killing Time – Aiko110 (thank you!)

More to come!

Much love,

child_of_the_moon

XO


	34. Hair

_Bleach and all characters found therein (c) Tite Kubo._

* * *

><p>Orihime was sitting in front of the couch as Grimmjow was lounging. It seemed to be their default "killing time" position as of late.<p>

She didn't mind. In fact, she kind of enjoyed sitting closer to him. He didn't seem to feel the need to shout when she was close, and her ears enjoyed that quite a bit.

It was as she was contemplating these thoughts that she felt a gentle tug on her hair from behind her. "G-Grimmjow…?"

She turned just enough to see that he was holding a long lock of bright orange hair between his fingers, and his contemplative frown made her forget what she was going to say.

"Such a weird color," he muttered, letting the length of hair slip between his fingers to fall back in place.

Orihime blushed and quickly turned to face forward again.

She decided she would take that as a compliment.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 150<p>

Prompt: Hair – Aiko110 and Bareerah123 (thank you both!)

Two more for today... ;]

Much love,

child_of_the_moon

XO


	35. Hands

_Bleach and all characters found therein (c) Tite Kubo._

* * *

><p>Orihime had never realized how <em>big<em> Grimmjow's hands were until he yanked her into the kitchen, hiding from Ulquiorra.

She barely registered his excited grin at their successful escape. Instead, she was only able to focus on his fingers wrapped around her wrist, and how _warm_ he was. She thought the dead would be cold.

She timidly lifted their hands and Grimmjow distractedly released her wrist, lowering his hand until she caught it with both of her own and spread her right hand out against his left.

His eyes jumped to their hands, but he didn't move to separate them.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 100<p>

Prompt: Hands – lexinyanko (thank you!)

One more for today is on its way~

Much love,

child_of_the_moon

XO


	36. Music, Song

_Bleach and all characters found therein (c) Tite Kubo._

* * *

><p>Orihime had this habit of singing in the shower. She knew she didn't have the best voice in the world, but that had never stopped her. Her brother had always told her to do what makes her happy. Singing in the shower made her happy.<p>

She was warbling through the chorus of a popular song when Grimmjow's shout of "shut the hell up" caused her to drop the bar of soap she had been using, which set off a series of events that ended up with her sprawled on the tiled shower floor with a bump the size of an egg on her forehead.

"The hell happened to you?" Grimmjow asked as she walked in after getting dressed, sitting up with a (concerned?) frown in place.

She explained, and he got up with a huff, grabbed her by the elbow, and dragged her to the kitchen to get some ice.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 150<p>

Prompt: Music/Song - YKT (thank you!)

Aaand that's it for today's updates. Again, follow me on twitter for more status reports and whatnot: (at symbol (because ff . net is silly and won't save symbols)) jennifibber, username child_of_the_moon

Much love,

child_of_the_moon

XO


	37. Pet

Bleach and all characters found therein (c) Tite Kubo

* * *

><p>Orihime had always been a people-person. Ask anyone who knew her, and they'd agree wholeheartedly. Before her capture, Orihime could say with confidence that there wasn't a single soul she honestly didn't like.<p>

Of the residents of Las Noches, Orihime calculated she liked two percent, disliked sixty-seven percent, _despised_ about three percent, and the remaining twenty-eight percent fell into a gray zone due to the fact that she hadn't gone out of her way to meet any of them.

One of the three percent she despised was a tall, gangly, greasy looking fellow by the name of Nnoitra. When asked why by Grimmjow, she replied (with no small amount of nose-crinkling and general outward displays of displeasure), "He calls me _Pet-sama_."

Grimmjow seemed half amused and half disgruntled. When Orihime questioned his reaction, he simply stated, "He's a creep. I'll punch him through a wall if he says it again."

* * *

><p>Word Count: 150<p>

Prompt: Pet – Aiko110 (Thank you!)

Keep the reviews and prompts coming! Sorry for the long wait. Long story short: moved again, and now have access to WiFi.

Much love,

child_of_the_moon

XO


	38. Memories

_Bleach and all characters found therein are (c) Tite Kubo._

* * *

><p>"Grimmjow?" Orihime asked, pillowing her head on her arms in front of the couch.<p>

He grunted, eyes closed, signaling her to continue.

"Do you... Do you remember anything from your life... before?"

Grimmjow stilled before cracking an eye open to stare at her. "Hm?"

Orihime cocked her head to the side. "Any memories?"

He closed his eye again, brow furrowing as if he were deep in thought. Orihime watched patiently, cataloguing the way his jaw twitched periodically, and the way the muscles in his left forearm jumped as he scratched the back of his neck.

Finally: "I have a few."

* * *

><p>Word Count: 100<p>

Prompt: Memories - KizzoftheDead (Thank you!)

A thousand apologies for the wait. Life is crazy, finally have an actual apartment with our own wifi, finally have some inspiration.

Keep sending in those prompts! I may not be responding to your reviews, but I do receive them and I do appreciate them all!

**And to the Reader who wanted to translate this into Russian** - if you're still around, please PM me! Hopefully you haven't started yet, 'cuz I would love to be an active part of your work. :]

Much love, my dears! (Missed you all terribly!)

child_of_the_moon

XO


	39. Honest

_Bleach and all characters found therein are (c) Tite Kubo._

* * *

><p>"Would you tell me about them?" Orihime asked, her voice small and her eyes wide.<p>

Grimmjow stared at her with a calculating expression, leaving Orihime with the impression that he was judging whether he wanted to tell her.

"Death," he began, "isn't so diffferent from life, at least from what I remember. I remember fighting. Nothing really specific, though." He paused here, leaning back further into the couch and closing his eyes, and Orihime watched in silent fascination as the corners of his mouth tilted up just so, and she couldn't help her own response to the first honest smile she'd seen on his face.

"Judging by the way you and your little friends dress, I'd say I was alive a couple centuries before you were born. Girls now dress a lot more like skanks than they did when I was around."

Orihime blushed, only a little indignant.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 150<p>

Prompt: Honest - Nypsy (Thank you!)

Keep sending in those prompts, my lovelies!

As always,

Much love,

child_of_the_moon

XO


	40. Silk and Dancing

_Bleach and all characters found therein are (c) Tite Kubo._

* * *

><p>"How did they dress?"<p>

Grimmjow sighed, and his brows furrowed a little as he obviously focused on what little he could remember. "I remember the sound of silk against layers of skirts, and wooden heels on tiled floors."

Orihime tilted her head to the side as she tried to picture the scene Grimmjow was attempting to describe. "Like kimono?" she asked.

Grimmjow scoffed. "No, definitely not kimono. Like... ball gowns, I guess is what you'd call them."

"Ball gowns? Where are you from?" Orihime asked in wonder, her eyes taking on a certain sparkle Grimmjow wasn't sure he liked.

"France... I think."

Orihime's eyes widened even more. "France! That makes perfect sense!"

Grimmjow raised a brow. "The hell are you going on about?"

"Your name! I never once thought it was Japanese, and your last name is so... so... Well, it just sounds so French! _Jaegerjaques_. Definitely French. Ooh! Were you alive when Napoleon was around? Was he really as short as everyone says? Was he actually a cyborg sent from the future to take over the world? Oh, I bet he had laser eyes! Did he have laser eyes? And di-"

"Do you ever just _shut the hell up_?!" Grimmjow growled, leaning forward and nearly touching noses with her. "No, I didn't know Napoleon. And even if I did, I don't remember a damn thing except dancing and fighting and brief glimpses of things that'd turn you redder than a tomato! Now shut up and sit your ass back down!"

Orihime, having frozen the second Grimmjow leaned forward to yell at her, slowly sat back once more. Grimmjow had just barely had a chance to lean back and gather his thoughts again before he felt it; that calm before the storm feeling that made the hair on his arms rise and a migraine start brewing behind his left eye. She was about to ask another question, he could just feel it.

A shift in her shoulders. A slight intake of breath. "Grimmjow?"

He groaned. "What is it _now_, woman?"

She looked down at her hands, which were currently resting demurely in her lap. He couldn't see much past the fringe of hair hiding her face from his view. Slowly, she looked up, the very picture of shy curiosity. "Dancing?"

He sighed, slowly wiping a hand down his face. "Yeah."

She looked down at her lap again, only this time maintaining less of a hang-dog posture. "Do you still remember how to dance?"

He stared at her for a long, tense moment, and she carefully kept her eyes averted.

Grimmjow cleared his throat, making Orihime jump slightly. "Yeah."

She blushed, working up the courage to ask her final question of the evening. Peeking at him out of the corners of her eyes, she murmured softly, "Would you... maybe... teach me? Someday?"

She had been expecting an outburst, or maybe even several minutes of name-calling and ranting about how much of a klutz she was so how the hell would he even begin to teach her, of all people, to dance? His answer made her whip around to stare at him in equal parts shock and anticipation.

"...Yeah, why not."

* * *

><p>Word Count: 529<p>

Prompt(s): Silk - Nypsy, and Dancing - unfoldingbliss (Thank you, both of you!)

Keep sending in those wonderful prompts!

Much love,

child_of_the_moon

XO


	41. Brush

_Bleach and all characters found therein are (c) Tite Kubo._

* * *

><p>Orihime wasn't very "grateful" of many things regarding her situation, but her basic needs were met. She had food (or at least when <em>she<em> was the one cooking), a place to sleep (if a lumpy couch counts), and a place to bathe. One of the few things that Orihime enjoyed doing in Las Noches, aside from her conversations and brief adventures with Grimmjow, was brushing her hair repeatedly until it felt softer than the fur of that kitten she had found outside Tatsuki's house during the summer of their second year of middle school.

It was during one of these sessions that she caught Grimmjow's eyes following the motions of her brush as it glided through her hair. Pausing, she turned and asked, "Want me to brush yours?"

Grimmjow stiffened, glaring at her for a good, long moment.

"It feels amazing," Orihime wheedled.

She brought the brush closer to him.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 150<p>

Prompt: Brush – Bareerah123 (Thank you!)

Keep sending in those prompts, my dears!

Much love,

child_of_the_moon

XO


	42. Tangled

_Bleach and all characters found therein are (c) Tite Kubo._

* * *

><p>Orihime was sitting on the couch behind Grimmjow, casually running a brush through his tangled hair. Grimmjow, seated on the floor, was leaning back in probably the most relaxed posture Orihime had ever seen him adopt.<p>

This had become an almost daily routine: Grimmjow would come in, sit on the floor, lean back, and gruffly order her to "do that brushing thing" until he almost fell asleep (which he would vehemently protest if ever asked).

Orihime didn't mind, of course. She found these peaceful interludes therapeutic, and not just for her.

Grimmjow was quieter lately, and less threatening and demeaning toward her. This observation, when she paused to reflect on it, made her smile, and she proceeded to gently run her fingers through the hair at the back of his skull.

She would never mention that she saw his shoulders melt.

Grimmjow would never admit that he noticed it, too.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 150<p>

Prompt: Tangled - Nypsy (Thank you!)

As always,

Much love,

child_of_the_moon

XO


	43. Insomnia

_Bleach and all characters found therein are (c) Tite Kubo._

* * *

><p>Orihime couldn't sleep, and she was beginning to think it was becoming a problem. It had started, of course, her first night of captivity. Now, months into it, she could probably count on one hand the number of times she was able to sleep through the night.<p>

Tonight, it was because of the nightmares. The flashing images of her friends broken, bloodied, and dying were becoming glued to the inside of her eyelids, and the sheer terror she felt at her inability to help them still haunted her long after she awoke.

Unable to hold it back anymore, she sobbed.

* * *

><p><em>Word Count: 100<em>

_Prompt: Insomnia – Milkyuyu (Thank you!)_

_Keep sending in those prompts! Sorry for the huge gaps in between updates, but I'm sure you all know how life is._

_As always,_

_Much love,_

_child_of_the_moon_

_XO_


	44. Comfort

_Bleach and all characters found therein are (c) Tite Kubo_

* * *

><p>Grimmjow barged into her room the next morning with the same gusto as always, proclaiming something about one-upping Nnoitra, only to stop at the sight of her curled around herself beneath the lone window of her cell. "What's eating you?" he asked, eyes jumping from her limp hair to her glassy eyes and slumped shoulders.<p>

Clearing her throat, she answered, "Bad dreams."

Orihime would never know what possessed him to pick up her brush and clumsily run it through her tangled hair, but she'd never complain. No matter what his excuse was, she knew he was trying to comfort her.

* * *

><p><em>Word Count: 100<em>

_Prompt: Comfort – Nypsy (Thank you!)_

_This one I was kind of iffy on. I know it's a bit of a leap in character development for Grimmjow, but it's terribly hard to keep him in character while giving him slight romantic inclinations toward Orihime. I can promise, however, that Grimmjow will never be portrayed as a lovesick fool in this story, so rest assured._

_Keep sending in those prompts, my lovelies!_

_Much love,_

_child_of_the_moon_

_XO_


	45. Trip

_Bleach and all characters found therein are (c) Tite Kubo_

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine," Grimmjow bellowed, startling Orihime from yet another recurring nightmare.<p>

Wide-eyed, Orihime shot up and heaved a sigh of relief. "You frightened me!"

"Get used to it, sunshine. Long day ahead of us, so get moving," he ordered, opening the door to her cell. "I'll be right outside, but I ain't waiting around forever. Hurry up, woman." With that, the door slammed shut behind him, and Orihime paused to gather her wits.

She spotted Grimmjow pacing a little ways down the hall when she exited her room. "You said we have a long day ahead?"

He stopped and stared at her for a moment before turning an about face and sauntering off down the hall in an unfamiliar direction. Orihime hurried to catch up before asking, "Where are we going?"

Grimmjow glanced at her over his shoulder. "Field trip."

"Field trip?"

"Figured you could use the fresh air."

* * *

><p><em>Word Count: 150<em>

_Prompt: Trip – Nypsy (Thank you!)_

_*NOTICE* I do receive and read each of your reviews! I love them all, and if I had the time to respond to each, I would. Problem is, I feel bad about responding to them now when I have a bunch from way back that I've yet to get to. You should see my email inbox: I keep each one saved so I remember to go back and respond when I get the chance. I promise I'll try to get to them!_

_Keep sending in those prompts!_

_Much love,_

_child_of_the_moon_

_XO_


	46. Oasis

_Bleach and all characters found therein are (c) Tite Kubo_

* * *

><p>Orihime couldn't help the excited shiver that ran down her spine. "Fresh air? As in, outside?" she asked, the beginnings of a wide smile pulling at her mouth.<p>

Grimmjow scoffed. "Of course I mean outside, you idiot. Where the hell else would you get fresh air?" He shook his head as they reached a set of ubiquitous plain doors. Pausing, he turned to glare down at her. "Now don't get any dumb ideas, like trying to run off or some shit, got it? I'm a hell of a lot faster than you."

She nodded eagerly, biting her lip to keep from grinning like a fool.

Grimmjow shook his head again and opened the door, watching as Orihime was suddenly bathed in artificial sunlight.

Orihime couldn't stop the grin that stole across her face. It wasn't a tropical paradise, but this sunlit rooftop was her very own oasis, thanks to Grimmjow.

* * *

><p><em>Word Count: 150<em>

_Prompt: Oasis - Nypsy (Thanks!)_

_Keep sending in those prompts, and I'll keep trying to write more frequently! I blame The Originals and The Vampire Diaries for draining away my creative juices. I will not apologize because Klaus. Seriously. *Melts* Why must I love the bad boys?_

_Much love!_

_child_of_the_moon_

_XO_


	47. Christmas

_Bleach and all characters found therein are (c) Tite Kubo._

* * *

><p>Orihime stood, arms outstretched and sporting a big smile that rivaled the fake sun in the sky. "It's like my birthday, Christmas, summer vacation and the day meats go on sale at the supermarket all at once!" she exclaimed, giggling as she spun in slow circles.<p>

Grimmjow leaned back against the wall, arms crossed at his chest as his eyes lazily followed her movements. "You're gonna get diz−" he began, only to stop short as Orihime tripped and fell forward. He barely had time to lean forward, let alone catch her, before she landed – hard – on her hands and knees.

* * *

><p><em>Word Count: 100<em>

_Prompt: Christmas – KizzoftheDead (thank you!)_

_Keep sending in those reviews and prompts! I love hearing from you all. :] Also! Like the story enough to share with others? Do it up! I'm super impressed with the amount of readers and reviewers I already have, but lets see if we can convert some more to the fandom. ;]_

_More updates to come (hopefully tonight, but definitely before Christmas), so keep an eye out!_

_As always,_

_Much love,_

_child_of_the_moon_

_XO_


	48. Salve

_Bleach and all characters found therein are (c) Tite Kubo._

* * *

><p>Back in her room, Orihime winced as Grimmjow roughly dabbed a generous amount of an odd-smelling brownish salve to her scraped palms. She coughed nervously, before saying, "Um… You know I can reject this, right?"<p>

Grimmjow's intense blue gaze shifted to her face, a calculating look in his eyes. "And?"

Orihime distinctly felt a blush working its way up her throat. "And… Well, you don't have to…" She slowly trailed off at the lack of expression on his face, which, she had discovered, was often a bad sign on the expressive Espada. "Never mind. Thanks."

Grimmjow returned to his work.

* * *

><p><em>Word Count: 100<em>

_Prompt: Salve – Nypsy (Thank you!)_

_More to come soon! Hopefully will have the next two up by Christmas, but if not, they will be posted by New Year's Eve. Much has happened in the last couple weeks, and more to come in the next six months. Drum roll, please~_

_I'm engaged~! So, because we want a summer wedding and are tired of waiting, we have six months (roughly) to plan this shindig, and consequently, things might be a little more sporadic than I'd hope for. We'll see, though. ;]_

_Much love, my dears!_

_child_of_the_moon_

_XO_


	49. All Over Again, Whisper

_Bleach and all characters found therein (c) Tite Kubo._

* * *

><p>Orihime watched as Grimmjow bandaged her scraped palms, her eyes focused solely on the surprisingly nimble movements of his larger hands. Her mind began to wander under his careful ministrations, and it wasn't until a few moments after he'd finished his self-appointed task that she realized he hadn't let go of her hands.<p>

She lifted her eyes, a strange sense of standing on a precipice suddenly hitting her full force. Her heart rate quickened, and she felt the heat of a blush racing for her face. It was just like meeting him all over again. She couldn't read him, couldn't possibly fathom knowing his next move. His eyes were locked on hers, and the intensity she saw terrified and excited her all at once.

"Grimmjow…" she whispered, the fear of startling him or putting a premature end to whatever was happening keeping her voice soft.

And that's all it took.

* * *

><p><em>Word Count: 150<em>

_Prompt(s): "All over again" – XbluexFlamingoX, whisper – Milkyuyu & Warrayfinson (Thank you, all of you!)_

_Next chapter shall be up shortly. I desperately wanted to upload these both on midnight (EST) New Year's Day, but sadly I'm a day late. Oh well._

_I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. ;] I was gonna be mean and leave a cliffhanger here and make y'all wait until next week or something for chapter 50, but I think the guilt would have been too much to bear._

_Much love, my dears!_

_child_of_the_moon_

_XO_


	50. Kiss

_Bleach and all characters found therein (c) Tite Kubo._

* * *

><p>Contrary to Grimmjow's perpetually reckless and hasty nature, he moved in slowly. Orihime still didn't know what hit her, though. She couldn't keep her eyes away from his, even as one of his hands slid up her arm to grasp the back of her neck, and as he shifted his body to bring his face close to hers.<p>

She finally understood what was happening when she felt his breath on her lips, and only then did she look away from his eyes, finding his lips slightly parted and millimeters from her own. A brief moment of panic – _"I've never kissed anyone! I don't know what to do!" _– nearly sent her flying back away from him, and she would have let it if that nagging, curious voice – which used to reside at the back of her mind – hadn't moved to the front of her consciousness at that precise moment and asked, "Why not?"

And so she didn't stop him as his lips made contact with hers. She didn't stop her eyes from closing at the sense of relief and pleasure tingling up her spine. She didn't stop her hand from reaching up to cradle his face, fingers resting on the smoothly moving muscles of his cheek and jaw. And she didn't stop her mouth from responding in the most natural, instinctual ways as he slowly moved closer and deepened the kiss.

Her heart was racing faster than she could ever remember, and the purest rush of confusing emotions left her trembling as he brought his other hand to her waist. A sighing hum she didn't know she was capable of making snuck past her lips and through his, and Grimmjow's slight answering smirk against her mouth sent the swarm of butterflies in her stomach on a rampage.

What felt like a long time had passed before he slowly pulled his mouth away from hers, briefly resting his forehead against hers as they listened to the other's breathing return to a normal rhythm.

Orihime couldn't stop herself from whispering a breathy "wow." Grimmjow smirked and looked down at her hands, which were now shakily resting in his. She looked up, blushed as she made eye contact, and then looked down again. "I've… You're the first… I mean… I've never k-kissed… before…"

Grimmjow scoffed. "I'm not an idiot. You blush at the mention of hugging, woman."

Unintentionally proving his point, she blushed. "Do not!"

He laughed, and then – as if a switch had been turned – was suddenly serious. Pulling his hands away from hers, he stood. "I wasn't planning on that, so don't go getting any ideas. I don't give two shits about you."

Taken aback, Orihime scrambled to her feet. "What do you mean? You don't just… just _kiss_ whomever you want! It's supposed to be special!"

Grimmjow looked away, brows furrowing in some unknown emotion Orihime was too flabbergasted to attempt to decode. "Think whatever you want, Orihime. It's not special to me. It's a fucking kiss, big deal."

With that, he turned and walked out of her room, hands in his pockets and shoulders hunched in that brooding pose Orihime knew was an act, a diversionary tactic to make others think he couldn't care less. And because she knew that, she didn't call after him. Instead, she settled on her couch, legs pulled in close to her body and arms wrapped around her knees.

"Think whatever I want," she whispered, staring at nothing and biting her lip. _"I think it means something."_

Orihime blushed once more as she replayed those earlier moments in her mind. The warmth of his mouth still seemed to linger, and as she moved to touch her lips with her fingertips, she froze.

If it meant something to _her_, then what about her feelings for Kurosaki-kun? What _were_ her feelings? She enjoyed Grimmjow's company, and she couldn't seem to find words for what she felt when he kissed her.

Did she like him? Was she developing feelings for the enemy of her most precious friends?

That thought caused her heart to skip a beat, and all remaining traces of the haze left by Grimmjow's attention dissipated at the thought of her falling for the enemy – the ultimate betrayal.

_"What am I going to do?"_ she thought, a steadily growing sense of despair beginning to overwhelm her.

And it was at that precise, pale-faced and panicky moment that Ulquiorra decided to walk in with a tray of colorless gruel and an uncharacteristic expression of wariness written on his face.

* * *

><p><em>Word Count: 752<em>

_Prompt: Kiss - Nypsy (Thank you!)_

_And there you go, kiddies. First kiss, and we're officially at our halfway point! Things are gonna be a little touch-and-go for the two of them from here on out. Also, certain canon events are going to be making themselves apparent as we go, but I'm gonna warn you now and as they occur that they won't be 100% true to the manga. Also, I'm probably not gonna go too in-depth with certain things as we've read/seen/watched these scenes a bazillion different times in the manga/anime/various other fan-fictions. Just a heads up. :]_

_Thank you all for your continued support and all of those reviews/suggestions you've sent in! I've read every one of them, kept note of all the prompts, and thought of you all each time I sit down to write these things. Thank you for sticking with this story (and me!) through the dry spells. I couldn't have made it this far without you._

_Much, much love,_

_child_of_the_moon_

_XO_


	51. Bowl

_Bleach and all characters found therein are (c) Tite Kubo._

* * *

><p>Orihime did her best to imitate an indifferent expression she'd often seen on Grimmjow's face. She failed, somehow ending up with what may have passed as a vaguely nauseous and extremely uncomfortable look instead.<p>

Ulquiorra cautiously handed her a tray with the usual bland meal prepared for her, and then stepped back. He didn't stop staring.

Orihime tried to maintain her "indifference" as she stared down into the bowl of… whatever it was… on her tray.

"You seem… unwell."

"I-I'm fine!" Orihime replied, offering what she hoped was a placating smile. It was a grimace.

She waited with bated breath.

* * *

><p><em>Word Count: 100<em>

_Prompt: Bowl – Bareerah123 (thank you!)_

_So sorry for the inexcusably long wait. :c Life (which included moving, getting married, job searching, working, more job searching, and medically fun things) happened. Also, the Originals (omgosh) because, well, Klaus. *fangirls uncontrollably* There's another chapter being uploaded immediately after this, so hopefully that'll do for at least a partial apology._

_Thank you all so much for your patience. I promise I've read your reviews and I really missed this story quite a bit. I'm back to writing, and hopefully these creative juices will continue flowing. Maybe if I just ramble constantly..._

_All my love,_

_child_of_the_moon_

_XO_


	52. Moritified

_Bleach and all characters found therein are (c) Tite Kubo._

* * *

><p>"If you are unwell," Ulquiorra uttered, this time with more bravado, "you would be wise to tell me. Aizen-sama is… invested in your health."<p>

Orihime waved her hands as a means of mollifying her solemn guard. "No, no! I'm really fine!"

Another dubious stare. "Are you being harassed?"

Orihime nearly choked. "W-what?!"

"It is no secret that some of the trash around here gossip amongst themselves regarding your," enter a measuring stare here, "assets. Has one of the arrancar approached you with unsolicited sexual comments or requests?"

Orihime was so mortified she couldn't even respond.

His gaze suddenly became much more intense and… could that be legitimate concern?

"Have you been touched by any of Aizen-sama's subordinates?"

A brief flash came to mind of Grimmjow's hands on her neck and her waist (purely innocent actions of course! Well, sort of.)

"N-no!" she exclaimed, beet red. "Absolutely not! I'm _fine_, Ulquiorra-san!"

* * *

><p><em>Word Count: 100<em>

_Prompt: Mortified - Nypsy (thank you!)_

_Thank you all for your patience! Expect more updates soon~_

_Much love,_

_child_of_the_moon_

_XO_


	53. Puzzle

_Bleach and all characters found therein are (c) Tite Kubo._

* * *

><p>Orihime wasn't quite sure what to make of this puzzle she'd been presented with. For the past several days, Grimmjow hadn't set foot anywhere near her room (a fact she sorely lamented, as there was a sudden lack of kitchen excursions and – consequently – good food).<p>

Equally troubling were her daily trips to the lavatory. She had passed by him in the hallway a couple of times, and each time he had narrowed his eyes at her and then very obviously made an effort to make her feel completely ignored.

Orihime leaned back and stared at the ceiling. _Quite puzzling, indeed._

* * *

><p><em>Word Count: 100<em>

_Prompt: Puzzle – Nypsy (Thank you!)_

_If anyone has any prompts they've thought of, you're welcome to share them. I keep all of them in a handy spreadsheet with your usernames so I can keep track of each one._

_Thanks again for all your reviews!_

_Much love,_

_child_of_the_moon_

_XO_


	54. Attention

_Bleach and all characters found therein are (c) Tite Kubo._

* * *

><p>Orihime was quickly discovering an intense dislike for the lack of attention from a certain Espada. It wasn't as though she was crazy for him, but she had certainly enjoyed having someone around to break up the monotony of what had become her daily life. Without him, there was only a strict schedule of waking, eating, bathing, eating, sitting alone, eating, and sleeping (with several minutes of awkward silence andor drawn out verbal attacks on her friends peppered throughout).

Now it was just… quiet. And boring.

A flash of warm hands and his broad form leaning over her raced across her mind's eye, causing her cheeks to redden.

She leaned forward with a groan, forehead resting on her bent knees. Every time she thought of it, she couldn't help but feel more and more confused. Did she like him, or what he did? Was it affection, or was it curiosity?

* * *

><p><em>Word Count: 150<em>

_Prompt: Attention – Warrayfinson (Thank you!)_

_If you have any prompt ideas, please feel free to send them! I love hearing your ideas!_

_Thanks for all the reviews!_

_Much love,_

_child_of_the_moon_

_XO_


	55. Solitude

_Bleach and all characters found therein are (c) Tite Kubo._

_(Break)_

Orihime sighed for the seventeenth time (she'd counted) in the half hour since Ulquiorra had left with her tray. The silence in her room was positively oppressive. It had been just over a week since Grimmjow had…

She buried her face in her hands and blushed, wallowing in embarrassment until the presence of a familiar reiki brushed across her senses. Looking up expectantly at the door to her room, she waited without breathing.

The reiki didn't even pause as its bearer passed her door, and she released her breath with a heavy sigh. She'd never hated solitude quite so much.

* * *

><p><em>Word Count: 100<em>

_Prompt: Solitude – Warrayfinson (Thank you!)_

_Thanks again for all the prompts and reviews! (Also, the line breaks feature was acting wonky.)_

_Much love,_

_child_of_the_moon_

_XO_


	56. Reading

_Bleach and all characters found therein are (c) Tite Kubo._

()()()()

* * *

><p>Orihime looked down at her fingernails, observing the chipped edges. She hated having uneven fingernails, but she often caught herself picking at them lately when she was paying more attention to her inner turmoil than anything else. Her mind couldn't seem to escape a constant stream of persistent, anxious questions. Why hadn't he come back to at least pick on her? What if he thought she liked him, and that's why he refused to come back? What if Aizen ordered him to stay away?<p>

What if he hated her?

Orihime clenched her hands into fists to stop picking at her nails, and then turned her head up towards the lone window of her room. She sincerely hoped her constant frown lines wouldn't become permanent. It was at these times that she sincerely wished she had a book – at least that way she wouldn't be reading so much into Grimmjow's absence.

* * *

><p><em>Word Count: 150<em>

_Prompt: Reading - KizzoftheDead (Thank you!)_

_I've decided if Orihime is going to be anxious, we all are going to be anxious. (Don't worry; it won't be too much longer now.) (Also, stupid breaks aren't working properly again.)_

_Much love,_

_child_of_the_moon_

_XO_


	57. Home

_Bleach and all characters found therein are (c) Tite Kubo._

(break)

* * *

><p>Orihime was beginning to run out of distractions. Even her most recent pastime of reimagining favorite fairy tales with the characters as robots andor cyborgs wasn't doing the trick. Despite every effort, she couldn't help but think of the things she missed, particularly her home. She never thought she'd miss the tiny flat she'd once shared with her brother, but she found herself thinking fondly of the out-of-date bathroom and creaking floorboards near her bedroom. When she was cold, she missed the kotatsu she would have set up in the sitting area.

But most of all, she missed her friends.

* * *

><p><em>Word Count: 100<em>

_Prompt: Home - Nypsy (Thank you!)_

_Here's another one. I'm really on a roll, here! (Ugh, linebreaks! Y u no work?!)_

_As always,_

_Much love,_

_child_of_the_moon_

_XO_


	58. Clock

_Bleach and all characters are (c) Tite Kubo._

_(break)_

* * *

><p>Of all the things Orihime hated about the past two weeks, she felt that she hated the silence the most. Even when she had been all by herself in her flat, she had at least heard the occasional siren, frequent vehicle noises, and her next door neighbor practicing the violin. And at night, when all was quiet, she could still hear the sounds of the wind against her windows, and the intermittent drops of water leaking from the pipes in her bathroom.<p>

Here, however, she heard nothing. There wasn't even any wind. Even a clock would break up the silence.

* * *

><p><em>Word Count: 100<em>

_Prompt: Clock – Bareerah123 (Thank you!)_

_I know, I know... Things get worse before they get better. (Don't hate me.)_

_Much love,_

_child_of_the_moon_

_XO_


	59. Gut

_Bleach and all characters are (c) Tite Kubo._

(break)

* * *

><p>Orihime knew she was dreaming. She was lying out in the sun, and despite the fact that she was completely human (no bionic parts this time), she was thoroughly enjoying herself. She wasn't sure where she was; only that the sun was shining and she wasn't alone.<p>

Grimmjow was next to her, hands tucked behind his head and face relaxed. He wasn't saying anything to her, but that was fine: just having him around was wonderful.

Turning on her side, she watched him as he laid there, soaking up the warmth of the sun like a cat. "I've missed you," she said, a wide smile forming on her face. He turned his head to face her and slowly opened his eyes, watching her intently for a moment before turning his face away again.

"Tch. Annoying woman."

Opening her eyes to her empty room was like a punch to the gut.

* * *

><p><em>Word Count: 150<em>

_Prompt: Gut – Warrayfinson (Thank you!)_

_Please don't hate me. _

_Much love,_

_child_of_the_moon_

_XO_


End file.
